Grace
by MissyAlexM
Summary: * CHAPTER 4 IS UP! * Brennan saved the baby's life whose parents were murdered. Now, with Booth's help, the forensic anthropologist will have to deal with the unexpected guest in her life. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Grace**

_**Chapter One**_

The key entered the lock of the door carefully and she wished he didn't hear it. It meant embarrassment for her even her dad didn't know about what happened last night - and, she was grown and capable of taking care of herself. _So, why do I feel embarrassed?_ It also made her memories come back into her head and actually she wasn't ready to take it yet.

Anytime soon. No way.

She quickly entered the fancy apartment, step by step and closed the door behind her like it was something more breakable than glass.

"Where did you spend the night, Tempe?"

*

Temperance looked at him and in a matter of seconds, he could feel something between them although he didn't know that look. All he could say was that she was afraid of something because she was _feeling_ it. And nothing could break his heart into pieces more than to look at her and not be able to help her, and say that everything was going to be _all right_.

She was tense. He was tense. Brennan was tense because she was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes, silently begging him to give her answers, because for the very first time in her life, she didn't have them. Booth was looking back at her, trying not to show he didn't have any answers for now, for what was happening.

"What now, Booth?" Her voice in the lowest tone ever. "What are we going to do now?"

He gulped as the sound of the word '_we'_ entered his ears. Brennan was right, they were partners, they had to go through this together. Booth wished that "we" meant to her as much it meant to him. She then glanced back at the baby sleeping in her arms. Booth hated himself for not having the right words.

"We're going to get through this, as we always do," he said calmly, trying to do his best.

He watched her looking down at the baby lying safe in her arms and then look back at the man stood right in front of her. "This is different," she nodded softly, looking everywhere, maybe trying to find the right words. "It changes everything. It's already changing."

"Bones." He stopped when she looked quickly at the baby who made a softly noise. Booth sighed and reluctantly tried to lower his tone. "She's going to be okay, I promise."

"I know," she smiled, and his day got better in some way. But then the smile slowly faded away. "I'm concerned about the future. What if…" she hesitated for a moment and Booth gave her one of the most warming looks of his. She sighed, confident. "What if the job gets in the way of _this, _or _this _gets in the way of job? What if we can't do both and we have to decide? What if-"

"Bones, listen…" He brought both hands over her shoulders, Booth praying for her not to feel his urge to touch her. "Whatever happens, I'll be right here with you, I won't go anywhere until I make sure you are both safe, okay? You trust me, I trust you, we're partners, we're friends, don't forget that."

"I won't," she nodded softly. "I think I just panicked a bit"

"S'ok." He smiled taking his hands painfully off of her. "Plus, the case is over. We caught the bastard who killed her family. It's over."

Brennan looked down to the baby once again and found herself holding the baby's little hand. "Fortunately, he didn't find her. He would've killed her too."

Brennan slowly walked side to side still holding the baby tight against her chest. It was hard to believe that Brennan used to say she didn't like kids. He could see she liked the idea, even after only two days with the baby. He remembered baby Andy and how well she handled the case.

"Yes, thank God. And now, she has a chance to start over because of you."

She nodded. "Yes." Brennan smiled again, and Booth couldn't help but copy. "I saved her life."

To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for the nice reviews.**

**I want you to know that this chapter will tell you what happened before the last chapter events. **

**Enjoy :]**

*

**Grace**

_**Chapter Two**_

Two days ago…

"Dad?" She sighed softly. "What are you doing awake at 5 am?"

"Ready to go jogging in the park." He grinned. "My new passion. So… Is everything okay?"

She nodded slowly, tired. "Yes."

Brennan walked to her bedroom without looking at her dad. Max was curious but he decided his questions could wait till she took some rest.

Brennan let her body fall back on the comfortable bed and her gaze hit the white ceiling.

"We had sex," she quietly said to herself. "We had.. _wonderful_ sex." She mentally said the last sentence over and over again, like she couldn't believe it.

She brought her hand to her nose, his smell was still on her skin. Her center still pulsing and the memories of the best intercourse of her life came washing through her mind. Her fingers touched her lips, his soft lips on hers made her wonder why they took so long to get together like that.

As she relaxed, her eyes drifted shut and a satisfied sigh left her lips when, suddenly, her cellphone rang. Twice. Three times. She groaned reaching for her purse, quickly grabbing her cellphone. She was so tired she forgot to check the ID caller.

"Dr. Brennan speaking."

"Erm… Bones? Are you sleeping?"

Her eyes opened widely as she sat up on the bed. "Booth." She frowned. "I'm not sleeping," she said logically.

"Great, listen, I'll catch you there in twenty minutes, it seems the murderer made contact."

"What?" She blinked. "Okay, I'll take quick bath and," . _Why did I need to tell him I was going to take a bath?! _"Okay, bye."

Brennan hung up already heading to the bathroom. She then noticed her heart was beating fast, but she wished it was because of the new information about the case.

"We had sex."

And the mantra continued.

*

Brennan's POV:

It was a big hangar, one of the most scary that I've ever seen. Not just because we assumed the baby's parents were already dead somewhere within this place but also, the big puzzle in our heads: is the baby dead?

I've plenty experience with cases that ends badly – actually that's what I deal with everyday, with death and the horrors someone can do to someone else – but this case in particular… this case had something that really got me nervous, since the very beginning. Everything was darkness until Booth's call.

Booth asked me if I wanted to go inside, and I said, _yes, let's go,_ without even thinking. The killer was in there, somewhere, trying to negotiate with the FBI. Of course they'll never negotiate with him, but some people still had hope the baby was still alive. I must admit I wasn't one of them.

After we entered that horrible ghostly place, I heard a pipey sound, very strange to my trained senses. I heard it again, it wasn't that far from where we walked very cautiously. I poked Booth's arm, trying to draw his attention to the sound but it was like he was seeing someone stand behind some car in the darkness of the hangar.

Suddenly there were men yelling at the same time, pointing their guns to a point in the darkness and I didn't have one so Booth asked me to stay behind him. Behind. Always.

The sound reached my ears one more time and I was speechless. I felt goose bumps running up and down my spine and my eyes went wide.

"The baby is alive. The baby is crying. He's alive".

It was all I could say. Booth didn't turn to look at me, just tried to cover my body and that was when I heard it closer and closer to me.

I looked aside, and there was what I was looking for, what we all were looking for. On the floor, with a blanket around his body, legs and arms moving.

I felt relieved. For the first time in many weeks in that hard case I felt relieved. And again, I made the second mistake of that day. I walked in the baby's direction, without thinking of that dangerous situation we were all in.

I heard Booth's voice calling me, so far away from my senses because I was focused on the baby on the floor, crying like someone was hurting him.

I kneeled and I know I'll never forget that moment. It was a girl, probably hungry and feeling cold. I lifted her body from the floor and put her little body against my chest and suddenly I found myself trying to calm the child.

It was different for me, a new sensation. Then I felt someone touching my shoulder, someone pretty strong who lifted me up from the floor. It was Booth, concerned, mad at me. _It's over, _that's what Booth tells me, looking me in the eyes.

Next thing I remember is when I hear someone speaking on the walkie-talkie set on his belt that they'd found two bodies outside the hangar. I saw the killer cuffed, walking out of there with a couple of cops around him and that was when he asked me if I was okay.

All I could do was nod and then we walked out of there, side by side, feeling everything could have ended worse, in so many ways than just in this case.

*

"Tomorrow, at 6:30, I'll be waiting for you. Then we can go to the hospital to see the baby."

"It's okay for me, Bones. Thank you," he said kindly.

"For what?"

"For saving the baby's life."

She smiled a bit. Booth really meant it and God knows how proud he was of his Bones.

Brennan was ready to leave when she heard him calling for her.

"Listen, Bones..."

Brennan turned to look at him before getting out of the SUV to enter the building where she lived.

"What?"

They spent some time watching each other expressions but before she could show any sign of impatience he opened his mouth. "We need to talk…"

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"About what happened between you and me…"

His tone was calm and firm but he couldn't read her and he hated that. Booth knew she could get out without saying anything or start an endless conversation about it. He didn't know what to say or do for a moment.

Brennan sat back and closed the door again. She turned to look at him, and there he was, with a big question mark on his face.

Unexpectedly, she leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. A soft pop sound was heard when she pushed herself away. She looked at his eyes, and they were shut.

He finally opened his eyes, looking at her and he saw nothing but uncertainty in her eyes. _She's crazy or what,_ he thought for a second.

"We will. When the time comes."

He watched her leave, walking through the big door of the building, disappearing before his eyes.

Booth spent a couple of minutes still looking at the same place, thinking nothing, because he was afraid of thinking anything other than his heart jumping frantically under his chest.

He felt like a wave hit had his head hard.

To Be Continued…

**Here's the deal: You review this and you get the next chapter as soon as possible. C'mon, I know you can.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****REPOSTING THE CHAPTER ****AGAIN****.*****

**********

**SUPER THANKS TO MagicSnowMusic (Kayla, my hero), my new beta reader AND co-author of this story, who has unique talent to read my mind and write what I can't. Thank you a lot! You're made of win!!**

*

**Grace**

_**Chapter Three**_

"_Yes, thank God. And now, she has a chance to start over because of you."_

_She nodded. "Yes." Brennan smiled again, and Booth couldn't help but copy. "I saved her life."_

*

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to put her in your bed?" Booth asked.

Brennan looked around, her brain working to find an answer for him. His suggestion appeared to be her only option anyway. "Where else could I put her?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders tiredly.

She turned away and walked to her bedroom, approaching her bed. _It's not for long_, she thought, _and besides_, _it'd be just for a few days till they've found the baby's relatives. A relative that could raise her, give her love and attention; someone that could teach her the real values of life, and teach her how to talk, give her support at her first day at (a good) school and never, ever yell at her._

Brennan sat on her bed, cradling the little girl. She put the baby right beside her, shifting carefully away off the bed. With both hands on her waist, she made sure everything was proper.

"Do you have more pillows?"

She heard Booth ask. She looked up at him, confusion written across her delicate features. "Why?"

He smiled. "For the baby. You have to put some pillows around her so she won't fall off the bed."

Brennan blinked. "Booth, she's a baby, and according to what we know so far, she's 6 months old. She's sleeping and probably doesn't walk yet. Why would she fall off the bed?"

Booth didn't laugh; although he was amused, it would only upset her. "That's right. You don't really know anything about babies, do you? They're like little Pandora's boxes. Babies usually roll on the bed when they sleep."

He could tell from her expression that she was thinking hard about what he had just told her, and he was already waiting for something extremely analytical from his lovely Bones.

"What does Greek mythology have to do with this child? Besides, I don't believe in those stories-"

"Bones, I have a child. I know how these things work." Booth said, cutting her off before she woke up the sleeping baby.

"What things?"

"Just go get the pillows!" He whispered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She crossed both arms over her chest defensively.

"Please. It's what's best for this baby." He said, changing his tone.

Brennan studied him for a moment. "Thank you."

Brennan took two steps towards the closet when she heard the baby starting to cry again.

"Oh," Booth was watching the baby without touching her. "Why are you crying? You've been fed, bathed and changed, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"She's not going to answer you. And you're the one with a child. You're supposed to know those things." Brennan replied, a bemused look on her face.

"Don't be sarcastic." Booth said, glancing at her.

"I wasn't! I was merely repeating what you said previously about your skills regarding children." Brennan replied, her smile widening. Booth rolled his eyes.

Both of them were kneeling beside Brennan's bed while supporting their bodies with hands on their knees. They kept watching the baby for a moment until Brennan grew uncomfortable under Booth's gaze.

"What?" She asked, glancing over at him. "What's wrong?"

Booth smirked. "Aren't you going to pick her up? She probably just wants to be held."

Brennan shook her head. "Let's wait a little bit. Maybe she'll stop crying. I'll try holding her in a few minutes, but she'll probably fall asleep again."

"I bet she won't." Booth challenged.

"Hey, just because you have one doesn't mean you know everything about children." Brennan replied, her competitive side coming out.

"I know a lot of things, okay? Now pick her up, she's killing me here!"

Brennan stared at him incredulously, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly parted. "Why me? Why don't _you_ pick her up?"

Booth looked at the baby. She continued to cry, her cheeks red, her arms flailing, and tears pouring down her beautiful little face. "Fine." He said to Brennan.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." He said, now focusing his attention on the baby as he reached for her.

"Never mind, I'll get her," Brennan said, reaching with both arms and lifting the baby before Booth was able to. "Come here," she sighed, cuddling the baby.

"Bones!"

"Shhh!" She frowned. "Don't yell,"

"I'm not – what made you decide to pick her up after all?"

"I don't know," she said, rocking the baby side to side. Within seconds, she had stopped crying and she was already almost asleep again.

Brennan looked up from the baby's peaceful face and looked at Booth. He stared back at her, surprised when she suddenly smiled at him. He grinned back at her, pleased with the rare treat of her beautiful smile. They each sat there, smiling like fools as Brennan subconsciously continued to rock the baby, and each wondered what was going on in the other's mind. Was it the memory of how it all started between them, when their relationship had changed two days earlier?

_He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The dinner had been going fine until this particular moment. He placed his hand on her knee under the table, and she didn't protest. Their surroundings oozed romance; with the candles, the food, the wine and the music, everything was perfect around them. She radiated beauty in her elegant red dress and flowery perfume. He sat beside her looking equally elegant and handsome. _

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She responded to his kiss quickly, and for the longest time they just sat and kissed, each enjoying the other's presence._

_They broke apart when the waitress returned with their credit cards and cleared her throat. They moved apart but continued to look at each other with such intensity that when they finally looked up, the waitress had left. _

The memory had washed over both of them quickly and with great intensity. The look they had shared after their kiss returned as they stared at each other. However, it was broken when the baby stirred and made a little noise in Brennan's arms. The intensity was quickly replaced with awkwardness.

"Well, um, you seem to, um... be handling everything alright, so, I...I, um, you don't need me here anymore, so…" Booth stuttered nervously, a light shade of red tingeing his cheeks.

"What? No, where are you going?" Brennan immediately replied.

"It's late, I, I…" Booth tried again to excuse himself from the situation.

"No, Booth, I need you." Brennan paused. "I, um, I mean, I need your help. I don't know anything about babies, remember? I don't want to do something wrong." She continued.

The awkward silence returned, and again, neither knew what to do.

"Okay, I'll put her back on the bed and then I'll make us something to eat, if you're hungry." Brennan said, desperate to break the silence.

"Bones, are you sure you want me stay? I don't live that far away from here, you can call me." Booth tried one last time.

"No, I'm insecure enough. Although I believe I'd handle myself until you arrived, if something bad happened, I would really feel much better if you stayed with me. Please?" Brennan asked softly.

"Nothing bad will happen, don't worry. Now if you really want me to stay…" They exchanged a look and he could almost hear her heart beating faster. He knew he couldn't say no with the look she was giving him. "I'll stay. But you have to listen to me, okay? There's no point in me staying for help if you won't listen to me when I try and help you." He said calmly.

She analyzed his suggestion for a bit and finally nodded. "I'll accept your suggestions, but only if they're reasonable."

He smiled. "It's a start."

Before Brennan could mentally agree with that, in so many more ways than just that one, she walked over to her bed again and carefully put the baby down.

Once again, the child started to cry.

"Oh, what now?" She exclaimed picking up the little girl again. She stopped crying almost immediately, and Booth grinned. "See that? She just wants to feel safe. She likes to be on your lap."

She looked up at Booth, who had an "I told you so" smile on his face then looked down at the baby. "Anthropologically speaking, as a human being she needs to feel protected. Being held against a larger, warm body provides safety and comfort, so logically she would've quieted on your lap as well. Also, considering the trauma she went through, it's hardly surprising that she'd want to be held. She might be young, but babies understand everything that happens around them, actually in a radius of…"

"Alright, I got it, Bones," he interrupted her. "So, will you try again?"

She looked at the baby, so peaceful in her arms and then back to the bed. "I don't know."

"It's up to you. But I must warn you that your back is going to hurt after some time."

"That's why you're here, right? You'll hold her when I have to do something and I can't be holding her."

Booth nodded. "Whatever you need me to do. But first I think I'll have to order something for us to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too. Thai would be great."

"Sounds good." Booth replied. They both smiled, agreeing for once.

Soon they left her bedroom, desperate to escape the awkward moments they had been having since their dinner two nights ago. They relocated to Brennan's living room, where Booth quickly found a menu to order from.

After he ordered their food, he sat down on the couch and relaxing against the comfortable cushions. "It's going to take ten minutes, Bones. I think you should sit down or you're back is going to bother you soon." Booth suggested.

She was going to protest, but she realized that he was right. Her back was starting to hurt, and she had promised she would accept his reasonable suggestions. She walked over to the couch in silence and sat by his side, carefully watching the baby to see if she had disturbed her. The sleeping baby slept on, oblivious to Brennan's watchful eye.

"Booth?" She whispered.

He glanced at her, silently acknowledging her.

"Do you think she misses her parents?"

Booth studied her. She looked genuinely worried and concerned, but also vulnerable. He could tell she had already made a connection to the child.

"Yeah." Booth replied. "I think she does miss them. But she'll be okay. She has us." Brennan nodded, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, you know what? We don't know her name." He tried to smile, poking her softly on the shoulder.

"Grace," She replied softly, bringing her finger to caress the baby's cheek. "Her birth name is Grace."

_To Be Continued…_

**REVIEWS!** **COME TO US!** _*pliiiimmmmm*_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! Please, keep letting me know what you think about this.

Special thanks to MagicSnowMusic (Kayla), for the amazing support on this fic. I really don't know what I'd do without her help. Thank you thank you thank you!!

Enjoy!

*

Grace

_Chapter Four_

"What are you doing he-," Angela stopped talking when she saw that Brennan was holding the sleeping baby Grace in her arms as she entered the Jeffersonian. "Oh my gosh!"

Brennan looked up at her. "Hi, Ange," She simply ignored Angela's reaction. She knew the artist would be on her back all day long demanding the details of the last case and the past few days, and she wasn't prepared to put up with that.

"Allow me to rephrase my question. What are you doing here with the baby?" She said as Brennan made her way through the lab. "Where's Booth?" Both women started to walk towards Brennan's office.

"I'm here to work, and Booth is still sleeping. Not for too long though."

"Okay, ignoring the fact you brought this little cutie here all by yourself, I wonder, how do you know Booth's still sleeping?" Angela's curiosity couldn't be hidden.

Brennan smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ange,"

"Oh c'mon! You've avoided telling me what happened on that date of yours, and you're killing me here! Don't I have the right to know what's going on in my best friend's life?" Angela asked, pleading for details.

Angela opened the door to Brennan's office and waited for her to enter and turn the lights up.

"Hmm." Angela watched her friend holding the baby. "I see you're doing great with the mommy thang, huh?" She said with a huge grin.

"Angela, I'm not her mother, I'm just taking care of her while they search for her relatives." Brennan protested. Sometimes Angela was quite confusing to her.

"I know sweetie, it's just a figure of speech."

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door, interrupting their little chat. "Hey, Dr. Brennan, welcome back." Cam said with a smile as she entered the office.

"Thanks Cam."

"So this is the little baby girl I've been hearing so much about?" Cam asked, approaching Brennan and Grace.

"Grace," Brennan informed and they both smiled.

"She's so sweet! But I don't understand why you brought her here. Not that I mind, but wasn't Booth helping you? He should be here, or someone should be here. You won't be holding her in your office all day, will you? If you're here, you'll be doing things, and most agree that it's quite difficult to do most things while holding a baby."

Brennan opened her mouth to reply, but Angela beat her to it. "Bren told me he's still sleeping."

"Angela!" Brennan glared at the artist who had a grin stuck on her face.

Cam giggled and shook her head.

"I asked him to stay in my apartment a few days, while I become accustomed to having a baby in my home. Besides, Booth has a vast knowledge of children, which can be very useful during that short period." Brennan said, finally getting a word in before Angela.

"I understand. Oh, she's so beautiful. I'm so happy she's not hurt or malnourished." Cam said.

"It really is fortunate." Brennan agreed. "However, because of some habits I noticed, I'm convinced she may need psychological or psychiatric help in the future."

"Sweetie, why do you think that?" Angela asked, both her and Cam staring at her. "She's just a baby, she won't remember any of this."

Brennan shrugged while watching Grace closely. "She constantly has the urge to feel someone next to her. Last night, when I was in the bathroom, I heard her crying because I left her alone on bed. She gets very upset when she is left alone for too long, and she always wants to be held, even when she's sleeping."

"That's so sad." Cam remarked.

"Well, according to the exams and various accounts, she was alone for almost two days in that horrible place. It's scary, even for a baby. She may be small but it's likely she'll remember the incident, or at the very least her need to be near someone."

"That son of a bitch. I'm sure he'll get what he deserves in jail." Angela sighed. "Oh, can I hold her? You look like you could use a break." Angela studied her. She had realized that although Brennan tried not to show her fatigue, she was exhausted and needed a break. Her demeanor could not let her lie.

Brennan thought for a moment. "I'm fine, really. And I don't want her to wake up now; I have a lot of paperwork to do. If she's sleeping, she won't be squirming and I'll be able to get it done."

"Please, sweetie, it seems like you don't know my skills anymore. I'm even better than the Super Nanny, kids _love_ me."

"Dr. Brennan, I think Angela is right. Besides, you have the whole week off. Why don't you at least let Angela hold Grace if you're dead set on being here working?"

Brennan started to protest further, but Angela cut her off before she could even open her mouth.

"C'mon sweetie, I know you like to have your strong coffee as soon as you get here. Why don't you give her to Auntie Angie here and go get your coffee? I promise I won't go anywhere till you're here, and I'll stay in here with her while you work. It'll be best for all of us."

"I can have an intern can bring me the coffee, Ange, thanks." Brennan smiled. Angela rolled her eyes.

"They aren't here to bring you coffee, they're here to learn. Besides, I really want to hold her. Please, Bren?" Angela begged. Cam sighed.

"Okay, I have things to do as well, so as your superior, I'm ordering you to work part-time only and let Angela hold that baby for at least a little while. You're killing her. And I don't want to see you here after 12:00, got it?" Cam said. She didn't like to use the "I'm your superior" argument to force Brennan to listen, but in this situation, there was no other way.

"But-"

"Dr. Brennan, we know this last case was really hard for you and Agent Booth."

"That's why I suggested that date." Angela added.

"And we have everything under control now. I know babies are not that easy. Please, don't get me all upset. 12:00, I want you out of here and then you can come back tomorrow." Cam said, her tone determined and authoritative.

Angela and Cam waited for a reaction from Brennan. To their great surprise, she wordlessly transferred baby Grace into Angela's waiting arms and sat down at her desk with a sigh. They weren't sure if she was finally respecting Cam's authority or if she was just tired, but either way they were grateful.

Angela cooed at the baby and happily looked up at Brennan. "I only need a few minutes." Brennan said.

"Sweetie, take your time, she'll be fine with me."

Before leaving, Brennan thanked Cam, although she didn't like the ultimatum she'd given her.

The baby shifted a bit. "I think she's dreaming," Angela smiled, so did Cam. "She needs new clothes, by the way. These look worn and a little too small."

Cam grinned as she walked out of the office. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were years old. She definitely needs some new clothes. Have fun, Angela."

"Uh-uh" Angela said to herself. She looked at the baby and winked. "Auntie Angie will save you from this. I promise to convince Auntie Brennan to use buy you some good clothes and playthings, don't worry. You deserve the best." She whispered so only Grace could hear.

_To be continued…_

You know what to do ;)

PS.: Next chapters will be longer, I promise.


End file.
